Under my skin
by Marry's
Summary: Ella es fría, insensible e incapaz de amar a nadie que no sea ella misma.Puede herir,torturar y hacer sufrir a cualquiera que se atreva a desafiarla o hacerle daño a alguien de su banda:ella es Bella Swan y es la lider de los Blue Diamond,una banda que acaba de ser traicionada por sus aliados y que busca venganza.Entonces, Bella¿que haces enamorandote del hombre que intento matarte
1. Capitulo uno: La lealtad

_Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, este fic es sin fines de lucro._

**Under my skin**

**Capitulo uno: La lealtad**

Bella no debería estar aquí. No, existen muchos motivos por los cuales ella no debió haber entrado al club Midnight esta noche; su familia desprotegida, la banda de luto, estar en territorio enemigo… Pero son demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y eso es lo último que quiere hacer; pensar y cerrar los ojos, porque si lo hace sabe que esta perdida. Es perfectamente consiente que si se deja caer, aunque sea un solo momento, va a volver a recordar a Mike Newton, el chico de sonrisa fácil que fue su amigo desde la infancia y que en un momento, entre la soledad y una botella de tequila, le dijo que la amaba.

Es por eso que Bella lo único que hace es mantener los ojos bien abiertos para distinguir a sus amigos entre la multitud de cuerpos sudorosos que se adhieren a ella como si fueran una segunda piel. Pareciera que quisieran llevársela al centro y absorber todo de Bella. Tiene el brazo en alto, empuñando fuertemente el vaso con ron y algo más que no recuerda, pero en un momento tropieza con el pie de alguien y se le cae todo el contenido sobre blusa. _Mierda,_ piensa, mientras da patadas en los tobillos de todos con tal de abrirse paso hasta el baño.

Hay una gran cola de chicas esperando a que se desocupe y Bella bufa desesperada. La blusa es blanca y si no la remoja rápido en agua, la mancha se va adherir permanentemente. Y también necesita mojarse el cabello para quitarse un poco el olor a alcohol.

Camina hasta llegar al principio de la cola y golpea fuertemente la puerta:

— ¡Salgan luego!— grita a todo pulmón para hacerse escuchar sobre la música.

La chica que estaba al principio la mira de pies a cabeza y chasquea los dedos frente a su cara

— Tienes que esperar el turno. No he hecho la cola durante quince minutos para que pases como si nada.

Bella enarca una ceja y le da una mirada desdeñosa. La chica es de piel oscura y más alta que ella, pero sabe que no será un problema. Nunca lo son, especialmente cuando se enfrentan a Bella Swan. Obviamente no sabe con quien se mete.

Lentamente desabotona la blusa blanca y se la quita quedándose con la camiseta negra que traía debajo. Se acerca hasta quedar frente a ella y muestra su brazo derecho, susurrando en voz baja y peligrosa:

— ¿Es esto suficiente para dejarme pasar?

La chica morena guía su mirada hasta el brazo de Bella y sus ojos se abren con miedo al ver el tatuaje. Farfulla unas insolencias en otro idioma y luego mira hacía otro lado

— Si, lo lamento.

Pero para Bella asustarla no es suficiente. Tienen tanto veneno y dolor guardado dentro de su alma que solo quiere desquitarse con alguien y ella parece la victima perfecta. No es culpa de ella, solamente se metió con la chica equivocada en el momento equivocado

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica tiembla

— Naomi.

—Bien, Naomi. Ten cuidado la próxima vez, ¿Vale?

Naomi asiente y da un paso atrás, asustada. Bella piensa en seguir atormentándola, pero luego recuerda que este no es su territorio y termina la pelea rápidamente. Es inteligente y sabe que si comienza un pleito en un club tan conocido como Midnight, en menos de diez segundos va a tener a más de siete persona con navajas tratando de matarla por ser la líder de una de las bandas más poderosas de Nueva York. Y a pesar de que tiene aliados prefiere no usarlos; se merecen un descanso después de la última riña.

La puerta del baño se abre y salen alrededor de diez chicas. Bella es la primera en entrar y mira como las mujeres que estaban en la cola pasan con cuidado tras ella, como si esperaran que Bella las atacara en cualquier momento con una pistola. Esta bien que piensen así, después de todo Bella puede hacerlo y no le tomaría más de un minuto que todas estuvieran muertas sobre las frías baldosas del baño.

Coloca la blusa bajo el chorro de agua y la deja allí un buen par de minutos. Moja sus manos y pasa los dedos entre su cabello para quitarse el ron. Y es en un momento determinado cuando mira su reflejo en el espejo y se queda absorta. Tal vez es por el licor que ha bebido o simplemente porque el corazón le duele tanto que desea morir, que ve a Mike tras ella. Él le está abrazando, cruzando sus dedos por sobre su vientre plano y sonríe como hasta hace pocos días lo había hecho, con la mirada vidriosa de tanto regocijo y brillando como una estela, llenándolo todo con su luz. Le saluda atreves del espejo y por un momento Bella cree que es verdad, que todo fue un mal sueño y acaba de despertar. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mike se ha ido y ha dejado a Bella sola, mordiéndose los labios tan fuerte que sangra y ella ni siquiera se da cuenta, porque en lo único que puede pensar es en que él ya no está. No habría más bromas cuando vieran algo ridículo, no más peleas absurdas que terminaban en argumentos aún más absurdos, y por sobre todo, ya no habría nadie que la entendiera como él. Nunca más. Simplemente porque Mike Newton murió la madrugada del miércoles, y hoy, jueves, Bella se pregunta porque la bala no le dio a ella, que era la que menos deseaba vivir de los dos.

"_Gilipolleces" _le dijo aquella misma mañana Roxana en el hospital. _"Mike hizo lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a nuestra líder" _y Bella le hubiera creído de no haber sido que en cuanto el doctor dijo que él estaba muerto, Roxana se desvaneció en lagrimas e insultos hacía todo el mundo, desde Jesucristo hacía su propia madre. Y no fue la única; todos los miembros de la pandilla hicieron exactamente lo mismo. Fue Bella quien tuvo que firmar los papeles, llamar a sus padres y darles la terrible noticia, arreglar el funeral y pagar las cuentas. Fue ella quien, a pesar de haberse enfrentado al dolor armada hasta los dientes, recibió más balas que nadie. Mike fue amigo de toda la banda, pero era mucho mas que eso para Bella: fue un hermano que le salvo la vida y Bella aún no termina de creérselo.

Finalmente, se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la muñeca y se sorprende al ver que no hay nadie en el baño. Se apoya en el tocador con la vista fija en su imagen en el espejo, como si se estuviera retando a hacerlo. _"No te atreves" _piensa y es como un juego donde la más fuerte gana: La Bella que ella ha creado; la perra y líder, o la Bella real; insegura y miedosa.

Lentamente su mano se ha dirigido por inercia hacía sus botas de tacón alto y ha encontrado la pistola que traía allí. Su mano sube hasta apuntarse directamente la cien y suspira cansada. Está cansada de todo; del dolor, del sufrimiento, de perder amigos en cada enfrentamiento con una banda enemiga, de tener que hacerlo todo porque es lo que se supone que debe hacer. Es un maldito cliché, un estereotipo de la típica mujer abnegada que no puede alzar la voz ante el destino porque le aterra pensar en que podría pasar después. ¡Que patético! Después de todo, ella es la jefa.

"_Aprieta el gatillo" _dice una voz en su cabeza y Bella puede decir con exactitud que solo ha sentido aquel deseo de hacerlo una vez en la vida antes de hoy. Pero aquel es un tema totalmente vetado de la vida de Bella, tabú de la pandilla y de cualquier persona que la conozca.

Sus ojos adquieren un brillo que no sabe definir con exactitud a que se parece, pero que le da miedo. La asusta porque se ve exactamente igual a como luce antes de un enfrentamiento: Dispuesta a todo. A lo que sea con tal de conseguir su objetivo. Pero en el último segundo, se cuestiona: ¿Es capaz de jalar el gatillo y terminar con todo? ¿Cuando se convirtió en una persona tan frívola que solo piensa en ella misma y no en sus seres queridos?

— ¿¡Qué coño crees que estás haciendo!? —chilla Jessica entrando al baño. Su voz es inconfundible y se ha vuelto tan aguda que podría quebrar los espejos si se elevara un poco más. Cualquier otro pensaría que Jessica estaba totalmente histérica, pero Bella, que la conoce tanto y desde hace tantos años, sabe que ella solo utiliza aquella voz cuando las cosas se salen de su control y esta muerta de miedo.

— Vete, Jess —escupe Bella, devolviéndole la vista en el espejo. Jessica viste un mini vestido rosado de lentejuelas, chaqueta negra de cuero, el cabello en una coleta y botas al tobillo negras. Parece una muñeca sexy y atrevida, que es exactamente lo que es. De toda la banda es Jessica la única que no tiene que fingir ser alguien que no es, ella no se esconde tras una imagen pulida y perfecta como Bella acostumbra hacerlo.

— No me voy a ir a ningún lado, Bella. Baja la puta arma —la voz de Jessica es demasiado severa, demasiado llena de egocentrismo y Bella está cansada de ese tipo de personas. Está enojada y Jessica se a metido donde nadie la ha llamado, le ha gritado y ahora tendrá que pagarlo.

— No me des órdenes, Stanley. No te olvides con quien mierda estas hablando; no soy tu madre, ni tu hermana, soy tu líder y como me vuelvas a hablar de esa forma juro por Dios que te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido.

Bella no está bromeando y Jessica parece notarlo. Repentinamente se siente más pequeña y frágil: Bella ha utilizado en ella aquel tono que solo usa con sus enemigos o cuando está demasiado enojada como para controlarse. _"Estará bien"_ piensa mientras se voltea para volver a la pista de baile. Pero algo la hace detenerse… Bella había llorado. Ella no lloraba, no desde "aquel" incidente que cambio totalmente su vida y se pregunta si esta bien dejarla sola, lidiar con su dolor de aquella forma.

Se da vuelta para entrar nuevamente pero alguien la coge del brazo fuertemente. Se voltea y encuentra a un chico rubio, de ojos celestes y barbilla cuadrada. Tiene una presencia increíble que le envuelve y engatusa.

— Baila conmigo —ordena y Jess le sigue. Esta acostumbrada a acatar ordenes y ya no le molesta; una voz en su cabeza le advierte de Bella, del estado en el que está y en cualquier otro momento le hubiera dado el corte al chico y se habría marchado con Bella. Pero su amiga no es la única que está sufriendo y Jessica solo conoce una forma de pasar las penas: sexo. Es bueno, libera la mente y después si te he visto no me acuerdo. Las cosas funcionan así en su vida, y se dice a si misma el solo hecho de que Mike Newton (el único chico del que ha estado realmente enamorada) este muerto no va a cambiar nada, que todo seguirá siendo igual. Pero ella sabe que es mentira, que cuando Mike dio su ultimo suspiro cada parte de ella se fue con él y ahora esta vacía. Llena de nada. Y odia sentirse así de insignificante, por lo que el sexo es la única salida: si coges estas vivo, y ella quiere seguir viva. Quiere sentir un cuerpo sudoroso contra el suyo, un miembro excitado dentro de ella y gritar viéndolo todo amarillo y rojo. Solo sentir algo, lo que sea. Dentro de ella se alimenta la esperanza de volver a ser de nuevo esa niña inocente que no sabía lo que era jalar, un orgasmo o el nombre de los diseñadores importantes.

Irónicamente, aunque en aquellos tiempos no tenia donde caerse muerta, sabe (y lo reconocerá alguna vez, aunque por dentro sienta que se muere) que fue la época mas feliz de su vida, porque aunque ella y Mike eran solo unos niños que vivían en un sector marginal, creían ciegamente en la estupida fantasía de salir de allí. Ahora Jess sabe que no era más que una ilusa que habían vivido engañada toda su vida: bastó que Bella se acercara a ambos, ofreciéndole una vida mejor con todos aquellos lujos que nunca tuvieron y aceptaron con los ojos cerrados.

Una rabia inusitada se desatada dentro de ella cuando se da cuenta (o acepta, porque en el fondo siempre lo ha sabido) que de no ser por Bella, Mike seguiría vivo. Fue ella quien los introdujo en aquel mundo de drogas, de mentiras, donde la lealtad es casi una religión. Fue Bella quien le inculcó a Mike a serle leal por sobre todas las cosas, y el muy estúpido se lo creyó tan bien que fue capaz de detener la trayectoria de la bala para que Bella saliera ilesa.

El tipo le susurra algo al oído que suena como a "vamos a un hotel" y antes de darse cuenta se están dando el lote en su automóvil, rumbo a un motel de mala muerte cercano al lugar. Jordan, cree que se llama (o algo que empieza con J), le recuerda a Mike. Es mas viril, alto y musculoso, pero sus ojos son igual de claros que los de él, y a Jess se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando él comienza a desnudarse.

— ¿Qué te pasa linda? —pregunta, con voz un deje de preocupación en la voz.

Jess se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la muñeca y lo mira a los ojos

— ¿Hemos venido a follar, o a contarnos nuestras vidas? —pregunta, aún enojada por todo lo que ha pasado.

— Lo que tú digas, Jess —le sonríe él, y de un momento a otro esta dentro de ella, fuerte, sin dejarle respirar.

Es en aquel momento cuando Jess comienza a sentir que se desvanece y todo a su alrededor pierde consistencia. No sabe qué es lo que hace aquel tipo, que está segura que si lo deja de hacer, lo mata. Él prácticamente grita su nombre y Jess se siente mas viva que nunca, con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas y probablemente apunto de sentir el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Y súbitamente, algo de su cabeza hace clic. Le da un puñetazo en el estómago y corre a su ropa tirada en el piso. Coge la pistola y le apunta a la cien mientras se coloca la ropa interior.

El chico la mira asustado, sin entender nada y hace el ademán de levantarse. Jess afirma la pistola en su frente, justo entre sus cejas.

— Nunca te dije mi nombre, John.

— Es Jonathan.

— Como sea.

Jess comienza a ver cosas en él que no había notado mientras se desnudaban; diversas cicatrices en sus hombros, una herida de bala en el estómago, y por sobre todo un gran tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo. Una gran "G&P" grabada en verde y negro. Putos Galliani y Petri que le cagaban la vida en los peores momentos.

El sonríe, aceptando su derrota

— Dijeron que serías difícil y creo que tenían razón.

— ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Acostarte conmigo y matarme? Pues has fallado terriblemente.

El la mira a los ojos profundamente y algo dentro de su estómago se revuelve. Algo en su mirada esta mal, horriblemente mal… y antes de que el lo diga, lo comprende.

— Simplemente tenía que sacarte del lugar.

Los ojos de Jess se abren de par en par revelando todo lo que sucede dentro de ella: Bella esta en el bar con solo cinco refuerzos porque ella ha sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejarla sola. El club Midnight es el lugar perfecto para atacar a la líder de una banda, ya que hay muchos enemigos dispuestos a unir fuerzas para destruir a alguien tan importante como Bella.

Jonathan trata de ponerse de pie y antes de pensarlo Jess le ha disparado en el brazo. Coge las llaves de su auto y en el camino se viste rápidamente apunto de tener un colapso nervioso.

Y mientras esquiva a un montón de automóviles en la carretera, algo le dice que Mike no fue el único que se tomo a pecho lo de la "lealtad", y que tal vez Bella no es tan mala como a ella le gusta pintarlo, porque, a pesar de todo, siempre la ha ayudado. Tal vez ni siquiera estaría viva de no ser porque Bella la invito a formar parte de los _Blue Diamond_, y sí, tal vez no fue la mejor decisión, pero es allí cuando Jess se da cuenta que nunca tuvo otra opción. Cuando creces pobre en una ciudad de cómo Nueva York tiene dos opciones: te mueres de hambre, o te haces rico sin importar a cuantos tengas que pisar.

Jess acelera, tocándose con la yema de los dedos el tatuaje con forma de diamante en su brazo inconcientemente. Aunque no le guste, acaba de comprender lo que Mike sintió al momento del ataque contra su líder y su corazón se encoge. En aquel mundo, la lealtad tiene precio que no se puede pagar con algo más que no sea la vida, y finalmente Jess comienza a entenderlo.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Bueno chicas, aquí les traigo otro fics en el que ya llevo trabajando un buen tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado, y me gustaría darle las gracias a mi beta: **Fucking Smile**, que se dio la pereza de leer y corregir esto y no murió en el intento. La idea es actualizar cada dos semanas o tres como máximo pero no prometo nada porque esas cosas nunca funcionan para mí.

Nos vemos y si te gusto o tienes una opinión que quieras compartir conmigo, déjame un adorable review

PD: _"Under my skin"_ significa _"Debajo de mi piel" en_ español.


	2. Capitulo dos: Traicion

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Under my skin**

**Capitulo dos: Traición**

Bella no sabe que ha pasado. Hace un momento estaba buscando a Jess para irse a casa y ahora hay al menos diez tipos apuntándole con armas a la cabeza.

Busca a Eric, Jess, Ben, Emmett, Jared o a los dos chicos nuevos que intentan entrar a la banda pero no ve a nadie. ¿Es posible que la hayan dejado sola? ¿Qué al ver que eran superados en número se hubiesen ido?

Unos gritos se escuchan a los lejos y ve a Eric con el labio sangrando tratando de golpear a un tipo mil veces mas alto, y a Ben recibiendo un puñetazo. Su estomago se encoge y aunque trata de pensar con claridad no es capaz de hilar ningún pensamiento coherente, siente que pierde consistencia y de pronto se da cuenta que ha caído de rodillas al piso tiritando.

-¿Y esta es la gran Bella Swan?- pregunta un voz femenina desconocida entre los murmullos. Bella no sabe cuando pero el DJ a detenido la música y un circulo se ha formado alrededor de ella, como si fuese una gran atracción de circo.

Bella mira a todos lados buscando a alguno de sus siete refuerzos, pero además de Ben y Eric no hay nadie mas. Jess ha desaparecido, Emmett y Jared seguro se fueron con algunas chicas y los dos chicos nuevos no dan señales de vida. "Piensa con claridad" se dice, pero lo cierto es que nunca antes había sufrido una emboscada; generalmente es ella quien las organiza pero jamás ha sido la persona a conseguir.

-Llevémosela a Aro, seguro estará contento de verla- dice de nuevo la mujer y Bella ahora si es capaz de verla; usa tacones negros, un vestido azul ajustado y es una pelirroja de cabello largo. Le sonríe falsamente y Bella le levanta el dedo de en medio

- Victoria ¿Estas segura que ha Aro? ¿No será mejor a Marco? Él pagaría mucho mas dinero- murmura un muchacho de piel oscura que apunta a Bella con un arma.

La chica se muerde el labio y entrecierra los ojos en un gesto desdeñoso- Por supuesto que Marco nos pagaría mejor pero no seas estupido, Laurent. Nuestro trato es con Aro, y él nos mataría si lo traicionamos. La perra esta- dice, apuntando con el tacón a Bella- No vale la pena lo suficiente como para ganarnos a un enemigo tan poderoso-

Bella la mira con odio-La única perra aquí eres tu-

Victoria la mira condescendientemente antes de golpear su mandíbula con el tacón, haciéndole sangrar los labios inmediatamente- Eres mas estupida de lo que pensaba. Aro pidió que te lleváramos de preferencia viva pero no es indispensable. Sigue hablando así y te llevare en un ataúd ¿bien?-

Bella sabe lo que se juega y se queda callada. No puede hacer algo realmente estupido hasta estar segura que va a haber alguien para ayudarla. Laurent coge sus muñecas tras su espalda y le pone unas esposas que le quedan increíblemente apretadas y mientras le sigue apuntando a la cabeza con la pistola la guía a través de todo el bar que la observa estupefacto. Si hasta pareciera que nadie respira de lo tenso que esta el ambiente.

-Sonríe- dice Laurent, jalándola del cabello- Saluda a la multitud que te adora-

Bella jamás se ha sentido tan humillada como hasta aquel momento. Una cosa es golpearla y burlarse de ella, pero otra absolutamente distinta es humillarla frente a tantas personas y pisotear su dignidad de aquella manera. Y mientras caminan Bella se jura que después que salga de esta se la cobrará a la tal Victoria y se arrepentirá de haberse metido con una persona como ella, porque si es que hay algo que a aprendido después de tanto tiempo es que todo se paga en esta vida y Bella se encargara que Victoria jamás olvide su nombre. Nunca.

Mientras Laurent le apunta con el arma, la manada de hombres la sigue pisándole los talones y Bella les observa por el rabillo del ojo, reconociendo al hijo de Armando Petri y se pregunta en que diablos esta metida, si hasta hace poco tenían prácticamente la paz firmada con aquella banda. Él chico le devuelve la mirada y Bella ve en el fondo de sus ojos la indecisión por la decisión tomada, seguramente es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que esto es algo absolutamente imperdonable. Es un ataque directo, una emboscada… _una traición_. Y Bella es conocida por ser de las líderes que nunca perdonan una traición a nadie, ni siquiera a los de su misma banda. Si ella sale de esto con vida, todos esos hombres están total y absolutamente acabados.

Salen del club por la puerta trasera y Bella tiembla al sentir la ráfaga de viento del exterior. Laurent sigue apuntándole con la pistola y le indica que camine en línea recta, por la vereda.

-¿Por qué mierda estacionamos tan lejos?- pregunta Victoria, poniéndose una cazadora de cuero.

-Para despistar a la policía. Ya habían demasiados automóviles fuera del club e iba a ser muy obvio que se planeaba algo-

-Los policías nunca ha sido un problema-

-La policía de este sector es de los Blue Diamond, si nos hubieran visto con ella probablemente estaríamos muertos-

Bella sonríe sabiendo que es verdad. Cuando ascendió a líder hace dos años lo primero que hizo fue comprar a la policía. No fue fácil ya los muy bastardos se creían con el derecho de exigirle cosas, pero luego de un par de meses de negociaciones y de poner mucho esfuerzo de su parte, logró que no se hicieran allanamientos en su sector, ni se registrara a nadie que tuviera su tatuaje y no se investigaran las desapariciones de miembros de bandas enemigas. Lo último no fue difícil: no había nada mas odioso para los policías que iniciar una investigación por la desaparición de alguien que sabían era un delincuente, o un pandillero y era claro que no se encontraría el cuerpo nunca.

Pero Bella encuentra que su más grande triunfo fue cuando le estrecho la mano al capitán de la comisaría cercana a su casa; aquel hombre era conocido por tener una integridad moral por sobre todas las cosas, pero en cuanto se vio acosado por las demas bandas delictuales supo elegir a Bella entre todos por ser la única que ofrecía algo impagable: protección por sobre todas las cosas. Bella le prometió mantener a salvo a su familia, y a las familias de todos los demas policías que estuvieran a su cargo si ellos no se metían en sus asuntos. Fue un trato justo y limpio que trajo grandes beneficios a ambos: ella podía hacer grandes transacciones sin problemas y él podía dejar salir a jugar a sus hijos a la calle de nuevo. Fue allí cuando Bella comprendió que todas las personas tienen un precio, por muy alto que sea, y simplemente hay que saber buscar bien en sus vidas y temores para encontrar el valor de alguien.

Bella comienza a caminar lentamente por la calzada cuando escucha los quejidos de Eric a sus espaldas. Definitivamente no puede dejar que la suban al automóvil, porquen sabe que basta con que ponga un pie allí y Eric, Ben y ella están muertos.

No se le ocurre nada mejor para ganar un poco de tiempo que fingir que tropieza y cae al suelo de rodillas. Laurent ríe sarcásticamente y afirma su pie en la cabeza de Bella, haciendo que sus mejillas se lastimen con el cemento.

-Eres patética- susurra pateando su costado derecho haciendo que Bella caiga de espaldas, con las muñecas en una incomoda posición entre su trasero y su espalda.

Bella siente como algo caliente se desliza por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. Cuando Laurent la pisó y su cabeza se golpeó con el piso, se golpeó muy fuertemente la nariz y comienza a sentir el dolor esparcirse por su rostro casi provocándole ganas de llorar. Por supuesto que no piensa hacerlo: no va a darles el gusto de verla tirada allí, llorando como una niña desconsolada que tiene miedo. Su dignidad por sobre todas las cosas.

Mientras Laurent la pone de pie Bella comienza a divagar sobre cual sería el futuro de su banda si ella muriera. Cree que no les iría mal: originalmente Mike era su segundo al mando pero ahora que esta muerto es Jessica quien pasaría a ser la nueva líder. Lo medita un poco; Jess no es una mala opción: es aquel tipo de chicas que son frías y perras cuando están en un enfrentamiento pero tiernas y tranquilas cuando se sienten protegidas. Esa es su principal diferencia con Bella quien es perra las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana porque simplemente es así y no puede evitarlo. Otra cosa buena de Jess es que nunca le ha temblado la mano para dispararle a nadie y es muy rápida cuando de cálculos e intercambios se trata. Sabe que si ella muere ahora Jess guiara a los _Blue Diamond_ de la misma forma que ella lo haría: seguirían como una de las bandas más fuertes de Nueva York y Jess no temería en pisar a los que fuesen necesarios para mantener su posición. Lo sabe por que fue la propia Bella quien la entreno a su semejanza para convertirla en la mejor.

Y es casi como si se contactaran mentalmente; Bella puede sentir a Jess a espaldas suyas, sigilosa como siempre lo ha sido. Escucha el primer disparo y se lanza al suelo, rodando hasta la parte trasera de un automóvil ya que de hay puede verlo todo. Jess a aparecido de la nada y al primero que le ha disparado ha sido a Laurent. Luego dispara a Victoria sin apuntar bien y esta corre tras un muro para sacar su arma, pero detrás ella aparece un tipo alto, musculoso, que patea la mano donde tiene el arma. Por la poca luz que hay Bella puede ver que es Emmett quien se esconde tras un automóvil y dispara a quemarropa a tres tipos, dejándolos en el suelo. Solo quedan cinco hombres en pie y entre ellos esta el hijo de Armando Petri

-¡No lo mates a él!- le grita a Jess que lo esta apuntando con el arma. Los hombres se confían de esa pequeña charla y comienzan a disparar a todas partes sin lograr darle a nadie en concreto.

Bella ve a Jake gatear hasta Laurent y busca algo en sus bolsillos. Encuentra las llaves de las esposas y corre hasta ella para abrirlas. Saca un arma de la parte trasera de sus pantalones y la cubre con su cuerpo mientras se mueven sigilosamente para no llamar la atención de los hombres, con él cubriéndole la espalda.

Jake es un buen chico, con buenas notas en la universidad y muy ágil físicamente. Llegó hace dos meses a la banda diciendo que había tenido problemas con el crédito fiscal y necesitaba dinero para sus continuar sus estudios. A pesar de que se había esforzado mucho Bella no había llegado a congeniar con él porque habían sucedido muchas cosas problemas en la banda luego de su llegada, pero Jake seguía allí como su sombra tratando de ganarse un puesto en los Blue Diamond a como de lugar.

De pronto se escucha un disparo y Jake se desvanece sobre Bella, dejándola atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Bella solo atina a rodearlo con sus brazos y al sentir algo viscoso entre sus dedos viendo que a Jake le han disparado cerca de su estomago.

-Estoy bien-le dice él, con la voz entrecortada- He dado aviso a los demás y la policía viene hacía acá, pero es mas seguro que escapes y encuentres a los otros cerca de aquí para que les digas donde estamos-

Ella traga saliva y asiente. Jake se mueve un poco para dejarla salir y luego se desploma en el suelo respirando agitadamente, mientras trata de tapar su herida con una banda que trae en la mano.

Bella se pone de pie lentamente y mira a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que tiene que salir corriendo ahora que nadie parece haber reparado en su presencia. Se prepara y comienza a correr lo más rápido posible, pero un grito de Jess la hace detenerse a mitad de cuadra. Se voltea a mirar y ve como un tipo le ha dado un puñetazo a su amiga y esta a caído al suelo. Sus miradas se cruzan, y Bella sabe que debe seguir corriendo para poder salvarlos a todos. En aquel momento, ella es la única esperanza de su banda. Se da vuelta con toda la determinación de salir de allí cuando un dolor horrible atraviesa su hombro. Es como si algo le quemara, la hiciera arder en el puto infierno y es tan intenso que Bella siente que va a morir allí mismo. Le han disparado antes pero nada se compara a esto; tal vez le afecta porque estaba de espaldas o quizás es porque a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que una bala la tocó. Sea cual sea el motivo cae de rodillas estrepitosamente, casi llorando y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Levanta el rostro y ve a Victoria arrastrándose por el piso para llegar a ella, visiblemente herida también.

Siente como su cuerpo parece desvanecerse allí mismo, como cada gota de sangre parece ser su último hálito de vida y aún así, con todo aquel dolor y sufrimiento no esta dispuesta a darse por vencida. Joder, no, tiene que seguir luchando, se lo debe a su banda, a su familia y por sobretodo se lo debe a ella misma porque cuando asumió el rol de líder se juro que seguiría luchando hasta el ultimo de sus suspiros y Bella Swan es una mujer de palabra, ya que en aquellos momentos es lo único que parece quedarle.

Encuentra fuerzas dentro de si misma, de todos aquellos recuerdos que se le vienen a la mente que significan algo para ella; especialmente de aquellos que la ligan a Mike y sus entrenamientos. Comienza a gatear por el piso empujando con las piernas con el vivo recuerdo de que Mike murió por ella, para que Bella sobreviviera y siguiera al mando. Al llegar a la esquina dobla y lentamente se desliza por la pared hasta quedar de pie. Sabe que Victoria la ha seguido y se queda apoyada en la pared esperando a que esta aparezca. En cuanto ve su cabeza pelirroja asomarse por el piso le propina una patada que la deja inconciente, pero Bella se asegura que siga respirando. No hay necesidad que muera nadie _todavía_.

Camina por la calle afirmándose en las paredes y cae al piso una o dos veces. Esta segura que cerca de allí hay una estación del metro pero no recuerda donde exactamente. Esta desorientada, y su herida comienza a arder horriblemente recordándole que debe llegar donde Esme lo antes posible, o las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

Ve el letrero del metro a tres cuadras del club, y sonríe sintiendo que comienza a calmarse. Como buena líder sabe que las cosas funcionan de un paso a la vez, y mientras pueda subirse al metro todo lo demás irá bien porque conoce gente en todo Nueva York. Gente que le debe favores o algo más, y ella es del tipo de mujer que siempre cobra sus deudas.

Bajar las escaleras del metro es toda una aventura. Tiene que apoyar ambos pies en cada escalón para seguir bajando, y la herida parece dolerle más a cada paso. Pero sabe que es algo normal, la sensación de incomodidad y constante martirio es algo rutinario cuando a alguien le ha disparado, y después de tantos encuentros puede decir que hasta se ha acostumbrado. Simplemente ahora parece dolerle mas porque ha pasado un año desde la ultima vez que una bala tocó su cuerpo, y algunas veces la mente tiende a olvidar las cosas.

No es lo suficientemente tarde como para que el metro este cerrado y aunque Bella sabe que no hay mucha gente, saca el arma que trae en su bota derecha y la esconde en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. El imbecil de Laurent había sido un estupido al no desarmarla pero Bella lo agradece; con un arma en la mano la gente suele ser más amable con ella.

Un guardia posa su mirada sobre ella y nota algo extraño. Bella desvía su rumbo hacía la derecha y entra al primer baño que encuentra. Mira la placa; es el sanitario de hombres pero al abrir la puerta ve que no hay nadie a si que entra sin problemas.

Se quita la chaqueta, la deja sobre el lavabo y observa su herida. Se ve horrible y Bella esta segura que le dejara una gran cicatriz pero ese es el menor de sus problemas; está perdiendo demasiada sangre y eso combinado con la anemia que tiene no augura nada bueno. A este paso es imposible que llegue a ningún lado sin desangrarse en el camino y lo único que puede hacer es sentarse y rogar para que ningún enemigo la encuentre en aquella situación: herida, desprotegida y débil como jamás lo a sido.

Mierda.

Se desliza por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo y hunde sus manos en su cabello. Trata de analizar la situación con la cabeza fría, pero las cosas están demasiado mal como para intentar quitar sus sentimientos del medio; existe una gran posibilidad de que algunos miembros de su banda estén muertos y también de que haya un ataque al "cuartel" donde se llevan a cabo todas sus transacciones, donde esta todo el dinero y es el lugar de reunión de la banda. Su corazón comienza a palpitar más rápido cuando se pone a pensar en su familia ¿y si los atacaban a ellos también? Lo más común para un pandillero es tomar de rehén a familiares cercanos de la victima, ella misma lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones. ¿Se atreverían? ¿Serian capaces de tomar a Renee y Nessie para llegar hasta ella? ¡Por supuesto que si!, si la situación fuera al revés ellas serian las primeras a las que Bella utilizaría para conseguir lo que quiere.

Algo comienza a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo busca desesperadamente. Encuentra un teléfono azul y recuerda vagamente que ese solía ser el teléfono de Mike y que la enfermera se lo había entregado luego de haber confirmado su muerte.

Es un número desconocido. Apreta el botón para contestar y escucha una respiración agitada al otro lado de la línea

-Las cosas se complicaron demasiado, seguiremos intentándolo mañana ¿Dónde estas?- es una voz masculina que se escucha bastante distorsionada por el sonido de los automóviles, y un poco distante. Bella corta la llamada y apaga el teléfono. No tiene tiempo (ni paciencia) para juegos y quien quiera que haya sido claramente se había equivocado de número porque ni siquiera había nombrado a Mike.

Se levanta con dificultad y se moja el rostro tratando de buscar un poco de consuelo al dolor que siente. Observa el teléfono en su mano y durante algunos segundos sopesa la idea de llamar a algún miembro de la banda pero esta casi segura que todos están ayudando a los heridos. Las pandillas que parecían ser "aliados" la han traicionado y no puede recurrir a la policía, claramente. Se muerde el labio al darse cuenta que a la única persona que puede llamar es a la última que deseaba involucrar en todo eso: Nessie. Patéticamente su hermana menor de diecisiete años es la única que puede salvarla en aquel momento.

Marca su número y espera unos segundos hasta que la llamada se desvía al buzón de voz. Tal vez está ocupada, o quizás simplemente no quiere hablar con nadie; Mike era un buen amigo de Nessie y ella debe estar sufriendo también.

Lo único que puede hacer es dejarle un mensaje de voz para que la llame de vuelta

-Nessie, hubo algunos problemas hoy en el club y necesito que vengas a buscarme. Estoy en la estación del metro que hay cerca de Midnight y me han herido, a si que ven a penas escuches este mensaje. Deja a alguien para que cuide de mamá ¿bien?-

Corta la llamada y guarda con dificultad el teléfono en su chaqueta. Comienza a respirar aceleradamente y no puede evitar que una lágrima se resbale por su mejilla al sentir una horrible oleada de dolor recorrerla de pies a cabeza. De pronto, escucha los pasos de una persona acercándose hacia donde esta ella y con gran dificultad se pone de pie alcanzado a coger su arma antes de que la puerta se abra de una patada.

Aparece Victoria empuñando un arma que apunta directamente a su cabeza y con una mano haciendo presión sobre su estomago. La sola imagen de la sangre escurriendo por su cuerpo le provoca nauseas.

-Tus perros están buscándote- susurra la pelirroja y apunta a su estomago herido- Uno de ellos me dejo un regalito-

Bella suelta todo el aire que estaba conteniendo inconscientemente al saber que algunos siguen vivos y que la están buscando.

-Claro que ninguno es una lumbrera de conocimiento porque a nadie se le ocurrió que pudieras estar aquí- Dijo y sonrió como la primera vez que la vio en Midnight, pocas horas antes- Pasaron de largo hacía la otra estación-

.Mierda. Los pensamiento de Bella se llenan de insolencias y malas palabras contra sus propios camaradas ¿Cómo diablos a ningún se le había ocurrido buscarla allí?

Sin embargo su desesperación no es algo que esté dispuesta a mostrar- Volverán- dice y sonríe demostrando una confianza que claramente no siente.

Victoria, sin embargo, tiene su propio as bajo la manga- ¿Por qué volverían, Bella? Ellos no saben que estas aquí y no tienen porque enterarse- su arma se afirma en la frente de Bella, haciéndole sentir escalofríos- Voy a matarte aquí mismo y jamás sabrán que estuviste aquí-

Bella ve en el fondo de sus ojos que no está bromeando y que si no hace algo luego lo próximo que sucedería es que sus sesos estarían adornando el piso. Victoria ve la determinación de Bella y antes de que decida hacer algo le golpea la herida en el hombro y la empuja contra la pared. En un último intento de supervivencia Bella se lanza sobre ella y con el puño golpea la herida en el abdomen haciéndola escupir sangre, y con el arma en las manos hace el intento de dispararle. Pero ha perdido mucha sangre, y el dolor es tan inmenso que su vista se vuelve borrosa y pierde el equilibrio cayendo al piso de rodillas.

Cierra los ojos un momento y al abrirlos Victoria a cogido el arma y está tratando de empuñarla mientras tiembla. "Este es el fin" piensa Bella antes de sentir como las lagrimas recorren su rostro y el frio comienza a expandirse por su cuerpo. Pero el disparo nunca llega y lo último que Bella ve son las botas negras de un hombre y el cuerpo de Victoria desplomándose junto a ella.

Luego, la oscuridad.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto. La verdad es que tenía el fic abandonado y ya lo había dado por Hiatus definitivo hasta que la alerta de un review llego a mi correo y me dieron ganas de volver a escribirlo.

Gracias por sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo c:

Saludos,

Marry's


End file.
